neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Always Hardcore
Always Hardcore is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the rave *Lose the police *Drive to Mike's House Script Neil is standing behind the counter at work picking at his nails when Rodney walks out of his office Rodney: '''Neil! '''Neil: '''Hey. '''Rodney: '''You know that slacker you brought in the other night? '''Neil: '''Yeah, Richard? '''Rodney: '''Yeah, Richard. He clocked in, but he never clocked himself out. Wanna know why? '''Neil: '''He, uh...he forgot? '''Rodney: '''Fuck no, he got shot. '''Neil: '''Ah, he dead? '''Rodney: ''*Sarcastically* No, he walked it off- '''Neil: '''There's no need to be sarcastic- '''Rodney: '''Hey! You wanted him to work, now you gotta find out who did it- '''Neil: '''What, your cameras don't work no more? '''Rodney: '''No, they don't. ''*Points at the door* ''Now get out there and figure it out, smartass! ''Neil frustratedly throws up his hands and walks out the store. As he walks out, he notices Mike & Lis loitering outside the store. Neil stops to make a conversation with them 'Neil: '''Were you guys here the other night? '''Lis: '''Yeah, why? '''Neil: '''Did you like, see or hear anything out of the norm? You know, like... '''Mike: '''Robbery sounds? '''Neil: '''Yes, robbery sounds. You know much about them? '''Mike: '''I remember seeing- '''Lis: '''Woah, hold up a second. We gotta get to the rave- '''Neil: '''What rave? '''Mike: '''The one at the barn outside of town. '''Lis: '''Yep, that's the one. Drive us there and we'll tell you whatever you wanna hear. '''Neil: '''Fine by me, I know the one you're talking about. ''The three of them walk over to Neil's car The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive Mike & Lis to the rave. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''So, exactly what're we doing at this here rave? '''Lis: '''You wanna know about that guy, yeah? The one who held up your store and killed the guy you were working with? '''Neil: '''Yeah. '''Lis: '''Right, and we gotta get to this rave. But it gets boring at times, so you know, maybe if you...help alleviate the boredom, we can tell you what you wanna know. Hell, we could even help you out and shit. '''Neil: '''Uh...fuck, sure. '''Neil: '''So, if I go with you two to this rave, how're you guys gonna help me out? I mean, I barely know you two. '''Lis: '''Well let's get introduced to each other. I'm Lis. My dad works at an office, I love video games, raves, and cars. I'm crazy fucking good with cars. Tell him, Mike. '''Mike: '''She once drove so fast that we sped by a cop and they didn't even notice! '''Neil: '''I've seen them ignore guys who drive on the wrong side going over fifty but, uh...Mike? '''Mike: '''Yo. '''Neil: '''What can you do? '''Mike: '''Well, aside from being one of the baddest motherfucking ninjas in Fitzgerald County and Hakken master, I know my way around a computer. '''Neil: '''Good, good, what's hakken though? '''Mike: '''You'll find out soon enough. '''Lis: '''And you? How about yourself? '''Neil: '''I'm Neil, I used to be a paratrooper- '''Mike: '''No fucking way, my dad used to be in the air force! '''Neil: '''What? No, paratroopers are part of the army, not the air force. '''Mike: '''No, I'm pretty sure my paratroopers are the air force. '''Neil: '''No, they aren't. Look it up "82nd Airborne" when you get home and tell me if it's the air force- '''Lis: '''Shut the fuck up, both of you! I don't wanna be late for this rave just because you're arguing about the navy or some shit! ''As they near the barn, a cutscene occurs As Neil pulls up to the barn, they find that it is surrounded by police cars. Gunfire is exchanged between policemen as the three of them sit in Neil's car 'Neil: '''What the fuck's going on!? '''Mike & Lis: '''Get us out of here! '''Neil: '''What? '''Lis: '''Just get us out of here, c'mon!! ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to lose the police The player loses the police. The player is instructed to drive to Mike's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Mike: '''Fuck, I think we lost them. '''Lis: '''Holy shit! ''*Laughs* ''What a crazy rush! '''Neil: '''Alright, so now where we going? '''Mike: '''Just drop me off back at my place. It's a little house in the middle of nowhere, you can't miss it. '''Neil: '''So, guys, I think I proved that I'm reliable, like escaping from those cops, I dunno why they raided it but whatever, and I think i proved I can work well under stress, like what I just showed. So with that being said, you two are gonna help me out with finding those guys, right? '''Lis: '''Yeah, sure. I guess you proved your piece and stuff. '''Neil: '''So, what do you know about it already? '''Mike: '''Well, I could say some stuff, but I don't want that stuff to be the wrong thing and we go after the wrong guy. '''Neil: '''Ah, alright. So when do you think I'll have something? '''Mike: '''Not this minute, I know that for sure. '''Neil: '''If you say so. ''The player arrives at Mike's house. A cutscene is shown of Mike & Lis exiting Neil's vehicle with Lis calling out to Neil 'Lis: '''Good deal, Neil! Gonna start kicking ass and taking names! ''Mission Passed